the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saburo Kusanagi
Saburo Kusanagi is a fandom-varying Original Character created by FactionParadox. His faceclaim is Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu from Persona 5. He entered into TCS during the Enter the Cosmos event and was also entered into the Blood Gulch Blues event. Role Blood Gulch Blues Awaking on the plane with several others, Saburo attempted to access his magical abilities and failed to, being completely mystified by the unexplained power loss. Thinking that his "employers" who drafted him into this war chose him due to his half-demon heritage and slight superhuman characteristics as a result, he soon bonded with Aloy and Kassandra on the plane, forming an alliance with them since he doubted he would survive on his own. Going into the cockpit and seeing the file and video about Blood Gulch, he became doubtful about his status here and his chances of survival, soon going to the armory and gaining a sniper rifle, a pistol and a hunting knife as well as several Sticky Grenades. He proceeded to set up a triage unit, not trusting Doc from the plane to be an actual doctor and intending to stabilize the members of Blue Team as best he can, considering his training as a nurse. Personality/Biography Quiet and reserved, Saburo is a person with a lot of issues to do with his origins as the result of his mother saving his older brother's life by making a deal with a demon called Adramelech, a chieftain of hell imprisoned by the Disciples of the Light, an ancient religion. Saburo's creation and the truth behind it disturb him as he is to become the portal Adramelech will escape from, he is frequently tormented by the demon to try and make him angry or upset since the more emotion he feels, the more unstable his powers get and the easier it is for Adramelech to possess him for brief periods. Due to the only recurring theme between his dreams being a raven that calls out to him and flies at him, he's since taken the alias of Raven, due to his black hair, black eyes and due to his psionic/magical abilities often taking the form of a raven made out of the black energy he produces. At the age of 15, the apartment he lived in with his mother Asaka, a professor of genetics and his human father Yuichirou, a police officer was attacked by the Yakuza in retaliation for Yuichirou imprisoning their boss, the man was shot through the heart twice and dragged off to be buried. Saburo cleaned the blood up in case the gang tried to implicate him in the murder, from that point on he developed an obssessive compulsive trait about cleanliness in areas he has to live in, as evidenced by one of the first things he did when arriving in Blue Team's base was to mop the floors and scrub away any and all bloodstains he encountered due to the traumatic memories of Yuichirou's death and the reminder of the police officer who was intolerant of his son's differences, believing Saburo to be his own child and decided to try and make him act "normal" through harsh punishment and military training regimes which spiralled very quickly into physical and emotional abuse, Yuichirou having served in the Japanese Self-Defense Force when he was younger, Saburo particularly resented him after he made him run 4 miles in the snow and he developed pneumonia, which became difficult to treat due to his hybrid biology. Saburo trained as a nurse due to his desire to help people and his family history of being in the medical profession, discovering his odd powers could be used to heal if he desired them to do so. This aspect along with the OCD-like cleaniliness contrasts the side of his personality stemming from Adramelech, a person who enjoys fighting and is willing to kill if he wins, having encountered other individuals in his world with powers similar to his own, either gained through genetic mutation or experiments conducted on them. His demonic personality aspects lash out during intense moments of negative emotion, characterized by his eyes going completely black and his skin going pale with his veins also turning a black colouration the longer this personality is in control. When submitting to his demonic heritage, Saburo's powers grow in strength rapidly but he also becomes more aggressive, violent and sadistic. Powers Darkness/Shadows Control: Saburo has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to his will; often using it in conjunction with his telekinesis. Soul-Self/Astral Projection: The basis of almost all of Saburo's powers are derived from his soul-self. He is able to project his own spirit from his body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. His soul-self takes the form of a large black raven. He is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter his own appearance with his soul-self, like increasing his size or making his face hideous. He is able to project his soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Through the use of his soul-self, Saburo can project his consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in his own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering his enemies unconscious. This is a double edged sword, he feels whatever damage the Soul-Self takes and very frequently overtaxes his own powers, causing him to collapse unconscious for hours, possibly days at a time depending on how far he went. Saburo can also lose control of his power, leading to violent outbursts of black energy. Advanced Telekinesis: Saburo can merge a small part of his soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of his soul-self; this may be the reason why he prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people since it feels wrong. The limit to how much matter he is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into tens, possibly hundreds of tons, allowing his to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever he takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes his soul-self. Telekinetic Constructs: With his soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Saburo often creates simple domes or walls that act as barriers against attack. He can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. He has been shown making razor-sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. Telekinetic Force-Fields: He can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around himself and others for protection. Telekinetic Teleportation: In conjunction with his telekinesis, Saburo's soul-self is able to envelop himseld and others to travel to other dimensions. He can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth or to teleport by momentarily displacing himself and then re-appearing in another location. He can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Saburo has been shown creating portals with his dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing his soul-self. Empathy: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing him to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables him to sense the mental state of others, as He has stated that he would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Saburo can absorb the pain of others into his own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal himself by going into a trance of emotional calm. He can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using his empathy to guide him, he can track others with his soul-self. Emotion Negation: He can also use his empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". Intangibility: Using his dark powers and abilities, he melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form his Soul-Self usually takes on). Psionics: Saburo is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast his own thoughts, as well as scan and alter the memories of others. Illusion Casting: Made people think he is someone or something else and changed another person's image, often uses this power to gain access to areas he isn't allowed to be in. Mind Control: Saburo is able to use magic to control the minds of others. He was able to erase a man's traumatic memories, using this power to try and help with his own nightmares by suppressing his own images. Levitation: He can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of his dark energy as is shown when he utilizes telekinesis. Healing: This is one of his most controllable and easiest skill to use. Using his psionic power, he can repair damage at a cellular level. Major injuries will take possibly hours to fix, removed limbs can be regrown but the effort will knock Saburo out for a long time and make his powers unsuable for a while after he wakes up.